bird_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Phasianidae
= Phasianidae = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigationJump to search The 'Phasianidae '''are a family of heavy, ground-living birds, which includes pheasants, partridges, junglefowl, chickens, turkeys, Old World quail, and peafowl. The family includes many of the most popular gamebirds.1 The family is a large one, and is occasionally broken up into two subfamilies, the Phasianinae and the Perdicinae. Sometimes, additional families and birds are treated as part of this family. For example, the American Ornithologists' Union includes the Tetraonidae (grouse), Numididae (guineafowl), and Meleagrididae (turkeys) as subfamilies in Phasianidae. Contents * 1Description * 2Distribution and habitat * 3Behaviour and ecology * 4Relationship with humans * 5Systematics and evolution ** 5.1Phylogeny * 6References * 7External links Descriptionedit Phasianids are terrestrial. They range in weight from 43 g (1.5 oz) in the case of the king quail to 6 kg (13 lb) in the case of the Indian peafowl. If turkeys are included, rather than classified as a separate family, then the considerably heavier wild turkey reaches a maximum weight of more than 17 kg (37 lb). Length in this taxonomic family can vary from 12.5 cm (4.9 in) in the king quail up to 300 cm (120 in) (including elongated tail streamers) in green peafowl, thus they beat even the true parrots in length diversity within a family of birds.12 Generally, sexual dimorphism is seen in size, with males tending to be larger than females. They are generally plump, with broad, relatively short wings and strong legs. Many have a spur on their legs, a feature shared only with guineafowl and turkeys. The bill is short and generally strong, particularly in species that dig for food. Males of the larger species often have brightly coloured plumage, as well as facial ornaments such as wattles or crests. Distribution and habitatedit The Phasianidae are mostly an Old World family, with a distribution that includes most of Europe and Asia (except the far north), all of Africa except the driest deserts, and south into much of eastern Australia and (formerly) New Zealand. The Meleagridinae (turkeys) are native to the New World, while the Tetraoninae (grouse) are circumpolar. The greatest diversity of species is in Southeast Asia and Africa. The Congo peacock is specific to the African Congo. The subfamily Perdicinae has a much more widespread distribution. Within their range, they occupy almost every available habitat except for the boreal forests and tundra. The family is generally sedentary and resident, although some quails undertake long migrations. Several species in the family have been widely introduced around the world, particularly pheasants, which have been introduced to Europe, Australia, and the Americas, specifically for hunting purposes. Captive populations of peacocks and chickens have also escaped (or been released) and become feral. Behaviour and ecologyedit The pheasants and partridges have a varied diet, with foods taken ranging from purely vegetarian diets of seeds, leaves, fruits, tubers, and roots, to small animals including insects, insect grubs, and even small reptiles. Most species either specialise in feeding on plant matter or are predatory, although the chicks of most species are insectivorous. In addition to the variation in diet, a considerable amount of variation exists in breeding strategies among the Phasianidae. Compared to birds in general, a large number of species do not engage in monogamy (the typical breeding system of most birds). The francolins of Africa and some partridges are reportedly monogamous, but polygamy has been reported in the pheasants and junglefowl, some quail, and the breeding displays of peacocks have been compared to those of a lek. Nesting usually occurs on the ground; only the tragopans nest higher up in stumps of bushes. Nests can vary from mounds of vegetation to slight scrapes in the ground. As many as 18 eggs can be laid in the nest, although 7-12 are the more usual numbers, with smaller numbers in tropical species. Incubation is almost always performed by the female only, and lasts from 14–30 days depending on the species. Relationship with humansedit Several species of pheasants and partridges are extremely important to humans. The red junglefowl of Southeast Asia is the wild ancestor of the domesticated chicken, the most important bird in agriculture. Ring-necked pheasants, several partridge and quail species, and some francolins have been widely introduced and managed as game birds for hunting. Several species are threatened by human activities. Systematics and evolutionedit See also: List of Galliformes The clade Phasianidae is the largest of the branch Galliformes, comprising more than 150 species. This group includes the pheasants and partridges, junglefowl chickens, quail, and peafowl. Turkeys and grouse have also been recognized as having their origins in the pheasant- and partridge-like birds. Until the early 1990s, this family was broken up into two subfamilies: the Phasianinae, including pheasants, tragopans, junglefowls, and peafowls;3 and the Perdicinae, including partridges, Old World quails, and francolins.4 Molecular phylogenies have shown that these two subfamilies are not each monophyletic, but actually constitute only one lineage with one common ancestor.56 For example, some partridges (genus ''Perdix) are more closely affiliated to pheasants, whereas Old World quails and partridges from the genus Alectoris are closer to junglefowls.56 The earliest fossil records of phasianids date to the late Oligocene epoch, about 30 million years ago.7 A tentative list of the subfamilies of the Phasianidae was:5 and extinct genus assignment follows the Mikko's Phylogeny Archive8 and Paleofile.com websites.910 * †''Alectoris” pliocaena'' Tugarinov 1940b * †''Bantamyx'' Kuročkin 1982 * †''Diangallus'' Hou 1985 * †''“Gallus” beremendensis'' Jánossy 1976b * †''“Gallus” europaeus'' Harrison 1978 * †''Lophogallus'' Zelenkov & Kuročkin 2010 * †''Megalocoturnix'' Sánchez Marco 2009 * †''Miophasianus'' Brodkorb 1952 [Miophasianus Lambrecht 1933 nomen nudum ; Miogallus Lambrecht 1933] * †''Palaeocryptonyx'' Depéret 1892 [Chauvireria Boev 1997; Pliogallus Tugarinov 1940b non Gaillard 1939; Lambrechtia Janossy 1974 ] * †''Palaeortyx'' Milne-Edwards 1869 [Palaeoperdix Milne-Edwards 1869] * †''Plioperdix'' Kretzoi 1955 [Pliogallus Tugarinov 1940 non Gaillard 1939] * †''Rustaviornis'' Burchak-Abramovich & Meladze 1972 * †''Schaubortyx'' Brodkorb 1964 * †''Shandongornis'' Yeh 1997 * †''Shanxiornis'' Wang et al. 2006 * †''Tologuica'' Zelenkov & Kuročkin 2009 * Tropicoperdix Blyth 1859 [Phoenicoperdix Hartlaub 1860; Peloperdix Jerdon 1864] * Subfamily Perdicinae Horsfield 1821 ** Melanoperdix Jerdon 1864 ** Rhizothera Gray 1841 ** Xenoperdix Dinesen et al. 1994 (forest partridges) ** Arborophila Hodgson 1837 (hill partridges) ** Rollulus Bonnaterre 1791 ** Caloperdix Blyth 1861 ** Ammoperdix Gould 1851 (see-see and sand partridge) ** Synoicus Bosc 1792 ** Excalfactoria Bonaparte 1856 ** Anurophasis van Oort 1910 ** Margaroperdix Reichenbach 1853 ** Coturnix Garsault 1764 (mouse pheasants) ** Tetraogallus Gray 1832 (snowcocks) ** Alectoris Kaup 1829 (rock partridges) ** Pternistis Wagler 1832 (partridge-francolins; African spurfowls) ** Ophrysia Bonaparte 1856 ** Perdicula Hodgson 1837 (bush quails) ** Bambusicola Gould 1863 (bamboo partridges) ** Scleroptila Blyth 1852 ** Peliperdix Bonaparte 1856 ** Francolinus Stephens 1819 (true francolins) ** Perdix Brisson 1760 (true partridges) ** Haematortyx Sharpe 1879 ** Galloperdix Blyth 1845 (Indian spurfowls) ** Lerwa Hodgson 1837 ** Tetraophasis Elliot 1871 (monal-partridges) * Subfamily Meleagridinae ** Meleagris (turkeys) * Subfamily Phasianinae (pheasants) ** Polyplectron Temminck 1807 (peacock-pheasants) ** Gallus Brisson 1760 (junglefowls) ** Ithaginis Wagler 1832 ** Tragopan Cuvier 1829 non Gray 1841 (horned pheasants) ** Lophophorus Temminck 1813 non Agassiz 1846 (monals) ** Rheinardia Maingonnat 1882 ** Argusianus Rafinesque 1815 ** Afropavo Chapin 1936 (Congo peacocks) ** Pavo Linnaeus 1758 (peacocks) ** Syrmaticus Wagler 1832 (long-tailed pheasants) ** Phasianus Linnaeus 1758 (typical pheasants) ** Chrysolophus Gray 1834 (ruffed pheasants) ** Lophura Fleming 1822 non Gray 1827 non Walker 1856 ** Catreus Cabanis 1851 ** Crossoptilon Hodgson 1838 (eared pheasants) * Subfamily Tetraoninae (grouse) ** †''Cynchramus'' Zelenkov Bonaparte 1828 ** †''Palaealectoris'' Zelenkov Wetmore 1930 ** †''Proagriocharis'' Zelenkov Martin & Tate 1970 ** †''Rhegminornis'' Zelenkov Wetmore 1943 ** Pucrasia Gray 1841 ** Bonasa Stephens 1819 ** Tetrastes Keyserling & Blasius 1840 ** Centrocercus Swainson 1832 (sage-grouse) ** Dendragapus Elliot 1864 ** Tympanuchus Gloger 1841 (prairie chickens) ** Lagopus Brisson 1760 (ptarmigans) ** Falcipennis Elliot 1864 ** Tetrao Linnaeus 1758 (capercaillies and black grouse) Phylogenyedit Living Galliformes based on the work by John Boyd.11 |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |- |   | rowspan="2" | |- |   |- |   | rowspan="2" | |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |- |   | rowspan="2" | |- |   |- |   | rowspan="2" | |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |- |   | rowspan="2" | |- |   |- |   | rowspan="2" | |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |- |   | rowspan="2" | |- |   |- |   | rowspan="2" | |- |   |} |- |   |- |Polyplectronini | rowspan="2" | |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |- |Phasianinae | rowspan="2" | |- |   |} |- |   |- |   | rowspan="2" | |- |   |- |   | rowspan="2" | |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |- |Tetraonini | rowspan="2" | |- |   |} |- |   |- |Tetraonina | rowspan="2" | |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |   |} |- |  |}